Sara
One of the four guardian spirits of the Tower of Seasons, her covenant name is Sara Saches. She is a beauty dressed in male clothes, besides her androgynous appearance and voice, she even acts like a gentleman. Therefore she is popular among female students and teachers who secretly call her the "Prince of Autumn." Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Beautiful Crossdresser * Title Attribute: Story of Resonance The Ordinary Spirit When she was younger, Sara was an extremely ordinary spirit (spirit: The name of a special race within the game, it has a specific translation.), with a petite physique and a regular appearance. The Great Forest was full of spirits, with countless outstanding ones. There weren’t many spirits who could remember her name. She was very quiet and introverted and sometimes felt very lonely, but she was unable to make any friends. Before that event, she thought that she would have a very quiet and boring life.... The Village’s Goddess of Harvest “Ouch, it hurts so much.... why do these things always happen to me? ” Despite Sara being a spirit of the forest, she was really weak. After being chased by a boar for a long time, she realized that she was lost. The forest is very dangerous at night, there are all sorts of dangerous creatures that might appear. Sara became nervous and started walking faster and faster, but the more she walked, the more lost she became. In her hurry, Sara had stumbled upon an open ground, it was a human village. Sara couldn’t trust humans, but she had nowhere else to go. She had to stay for a night. But she didn’t have the courage to talk to humans. She wandered outside the village for a long time but she didn’t dare enter. She couldn’t overcome her fears and finally decided to sneak into a safe-looking field while no one was looking and stay there for the night. She slept pretty well, but the next day when Sara woke up, she noticed that there was a large crowd surrounding her, all staring at her, wide-eyed. “I’m Sorry! I’m Sorry! I’m Sorry! I’ll leave right away! ” “Why are you sorry, oh great spirit? We should be thanking you if anything, your magic is so powerful! ” Sara realized at this time that the crops in the fields around her looked completely different from yesterday, they were much healthier and plumper. Under the hospitable invitation of the humans, Sara was taken to another field to use her magic. Sara realized that power which wasn’t at all useful before was actually able to completely invigorate crops and produce a rich harvest. This lonely spirit had never experienced this feeling that is called “confidence”. “So I could also be needed by others...” She thus became good friends with humans and visited many different villages, bringing rich harvests to every family’s fields. She was called the “Goddess of Harvest” by humans and was worshipped by them. They would offer up their finest meats and fruits to her, and also build houses for her, hoping that she would stay in their village. The more well-practiced she became with her magic, the more confident she became herself. The small, cry-baby was completely gone, and in its place was an optimistic and strong spirit. Everyone has their own talents Since that time, Sara became more confident and her ability also skyrocketed. She eventually became a spirit worthy of others’ envy and through the invitation of the principal of the Tower of Seasons, became the guardian of the Tower of Autumn. Among the four Great Spirits, she’s the one who is the closest with her students, and the most intimate. She particularly liked to give special attention to students who ran into set backs. Through her guidance, students who were originally completely average drastically grew in ability and became stars of the whole academy. This ability of hers became the last hope of a Fire Magic student. This student was originally a mercenary, but she had always had the dream of becoming a soul swordsman. But after studying at the Tower of Seasons for half a year, her magic hadn’t improved much at all. “If I don’t make any breakthroughs this month then I’ll have to drop out of the academy and return to being a regular mercenary. ” This girl looked burned out, she had never experienced success and didn’t even have a target to work towards. “Relax, it’s not that you don’t have the ability, just that you haven’t found a way to unleash your potential. ” Sara started tutoring her, starting right from the basics, and gave her the first target to “make a fireball the size of a watermelon”. To start with, the girl was unable to even cast any magic. But Sara was really patient and explained the techniques to her bit by bit. This girl actually already knew all these techniques, but she was unable to make any improvement. But surprisingly, she was suddenly able to make fireballs the next day. On the third day, then the fourth day, the girl had made very clear progress, her fireballs were getting bigger by the day. She may not have known why, but she was very happy with her progress. “Look, don’t you see that you’re actually really talented? Keep up the hard work. ” Sara kept on encouraging her, making her really excited and causing her to study harder. But after half a month, the girl noticed something strange——she felt like her own techniques and magic hadn’t improved at all, but her fireballs were getting bigger each day. It was as if she wasn’t making the fireballs herself. “Ms. Sara! You’ve been using your magic to help me make fireballs the whole time! These fireballs were not made by me at all! ” “Uh oh, I’ve been found out. Heehee. ” “Why are you laughing? Miss.... you.... tricked me! What’s the point in tricking me? I still can’t do anything myself! ” The girl was upset to the point of tears, but Sara was sill smiling graciously. “Really? Then try for yourself. I won’t do anything, I promise. ” The girl angrily cast a spell, and a miracle happened——not only did a fireball form, but the fireball was also just a little bit smaller than those that she made with Sara’s help. Compared with what she started off with, this was already a miraculous improvement. “I secretly helped you at first, but I’ve been reducing my help each day. And, up to today I’ve barely used any power at all.” I gave this to you, and now it’s all yours. You must cherish this. ” There aren’t any truly mediocre people in this world; if you have confidence, you will shine. The old her has gone through a big change, and now, she wants to use her experience and confidence to change more people like her. Category:Characters